Three Times
by NinjaNakkiOfCabin11
Summary: Thalia and Luke have met before. In another life. Twice, actually. And each time, the befriend each other, and go on a journey. Join them as they travel through 3 different lives on a journey to Isles of the Blest. T for some language and a bit of blood.


**A/N: Hey! This is my second PJO fic. (At least, it was, I just never posted it.) My last one also starred Thalia, but it was a non-romance humorous drabble between her and Percy, called **_**Thy**_**. This one is **_**sorta**_** romance-y between Thalia and Luke (near the end). Most (All?) of this story is in 3rd**** person P.O.V. Not much else to say besides read and review! =) **

**Oh, and Annabeth comes into the very last of their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**THEA AND LUCIAN~**_

She was running. She was running away from everything she'd ever known, and everyone she loved. It would be dangerous to stay.

_You have to run. You'd be killed if you stay._ The girl reminded herself. Those words became her own personal promise. She recited them in her mind and quietly out loud. She didn't want to run, but she didn't really have a choice. She recited those words over and over again, and soon it became the only words she knew, her only source of sanity. She was like those balloons that were sold in the bazaar, the only thing keeping her tethered to the ground was the string, tied tightly around a marketer's cart. The words were her string. If she forgot those words, she knew she would turn around and head back. She would die.

_You have to run. You'd be killed if you stay._

She kept herself surprisingly fit for a 10 year old little girl. When she left her home, she was sure to grab the bow and arrows with the bronze points with her.

She was a good hunter, bringing down animals with the swiftness that comes with years of secret practice in her room. She knew a few things about plants, so she had some vegetation to eat as well.

When she left her home, she also grabbed a small knapsack and the quiver belonging to the arrows. Her knapsack remained empty, but she swung it over her shoulder anyway, along with the quiver filled with arrows and the bow.

At night, when she dared to rest, she laid down and looked at the stars. This was what she was doing right now, looking at Orion's Belt , and naming un-named stars. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. She shot up, loaded her bow, and scanned the area.

Everything was quiet, still. Heart pounding, she pointed her bow near where she heard the twig snap.

_They've found me, _She thought. Memories of her younger brother being killed flashed in front of her eyes.

_It was sunny outside, not a cloud in the sky. Thea was telling stories to her younger brother, Jace. "So Atlanta had to marry him, because he beat her in the race." She finished with a smile. _

"_But that's not fair!" Jace protested. "He cheated!" _

"_Yes, he did, but Atlanta never said he couldn't." Thea said, acknowledging the boy's cleverness._

_Jace stared into Thea's stunning electric blue eyes. "Tell another story, Thea!" He pleaded._

_She laughed. "Okay. Have I ever told you the story of Theseus?" She had, many times, but the boy shook his head anyway._

"_Well, once upon a time-" She was cut of as a woman screamed outside the house. She charged outside to see other villagers screaming as a giant Manticore charged through a house. Thea whirled around to get back inside._

"_Jace, hide!" She yelled. But she could no longer her the breathing of the manticore. It was dead silent. Much to silent…_

"_Jace!" Thea screamed, tearing open the door and running inside. "Jace!"_

_Thea broke out in a cold sweat and cool dread washed over her. It was too late._

_Standing in the doorway of her kitchen, she saw the manticore standing over the lifeless bloody body of her younger brother. _

_Thea let out a whimper. The manticore whirled around, snarling. _

_And she knew. This manticore had one mission: take out Thea and Jace Gray. _

_She spun around and booked for the door, grabbing the quiver filled with arrows and the bow from their place by the front door. Out on the porch, she snatched up an empty knapsack and bolted off the porch, across the village, and out of sight._

_They were after her._

Thea shook away the memory that flashed by her eyes in mere seconds.

"Did I scare you?" A voice asked from behind her. She whirled around, an arrow notched at a boy's throat.

The boy had short, blonde hair and blue eyes with a mischievous glint. He was taller than her, looking about two years older. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa. A little excited, are we?" He grinned a lopsided grin.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Thea demanded sharply.

The boy mock-bowed at her feet. "Lucian Castleman, at you service. And all I want is to not be shot by a little girl" He said.

Thea continued to look at him critically. Her arrow, still notched at his throat, gleamed in the moonlight. "Have you been following me?" She asked.

He scrunched up his nose in thought. "You could say. Not really meaning to, I kinda did."

Thea glared at the boy in front of her. "Who else knows of my location?" She demanded, shoving the arrow a bit closer.

Lucian chuckled. "Feisty. But nobody that I know of. Only me."

"Why?"

Thea had asked the one question Lucian hadn't wanted to hear. "Because." He said simply.

"Because why?"

Lucian sighed. "Because, like you, I am running away from the monsters."

Thea's eyes widened and she unloaded her arrow. "Really?" Normally, she would be skeptical, but let's face the facts: She's only a Ten-year-old girl living in Ancient Greece, on the run, by herself. She needed something real to believe in. "But how did you know I was running from the monsters?" She asked.

"You hear things when you pass through places. It sounds like you're not only running from the monsters, but from people, too. They blame you for the whole Manticore thing. They think the gods are trying to punish you."

Thea's chin wobbled. _They people hate me, too? _She knew she wasn't the most popular person ever, but she was generally liked by everyone in her village. She was admired for practically raising her little brother, when she was just a child herself. She missed her fellow villagers. She missed her little brother, Jace. She even missed her psychotic mother, who spent more time at the Asklepios and Hygieia temple getting medicines and poultices she didn't need than at her home with her children.

She didn't want to be hated.

Much to her horror, the tears that often threaten to fall appeared at dripped down her cheeks. She hadn't cried once since her brother's murder, so the tears were long overdue.

Lucian's face fell as he watched the girl weep. "Hey." He said softly. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. Please?" He pleaded.

Thea sniffled at wiped at her cheek. A few more tears spilled down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound, but just stood there, motionless, staring a Lucian. Suddenly, she scooped up her supplies, turned on her heel, and walked away.

"Wait up!" Lucian called, running up to catch up with her.

They continued to walk on, through the night talking about random things. They never again mentioned the time Thea cried, the manticore, or Thea's family.

"What are you doing?" Lucian asked. He and Thea where lying on the sandy ground, staring at the sky. They had met just about three months ago.

Thea glanced at Lucian, then back at the sky. "Naming the stars."

Luican knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Don't they already have names?"

Thea shook her head. "Not all of them."

"But they're just stars. Why would you name them?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Everything needs a name, Lucian." She said seriously.

"Oh."

They were both silent for a minute.

"What's that one's name?" He asked.

Thea looked to where he was pointing and squinted. "I don't think it's been named yet." She said.

It was shining so brightly, almost as if it where a planet. "Do you mind if I name it?" He asked.

Thea shrugged. "Sure. But take your time, think it over. Make sure the name is absolutely perfect."

More silence. This time, it stretched so long, Thea thought that Lucian had fallen asleep.

"_oikogéneia."_

Thea turned her head to the side to look at Lucian.

"That's it's name." He whispered, not once taking his eyes off the star.

Thea smiled. "Why?"

"Because. It's our star, Thea. That one stands for us. _Family._"

"Thea! Thea! Wake up!" Lucian shook the younger girl awake.

It was about three and a half months ago that they had met. A half a month since Lucian promised Thea that they were now family, It was only a few days since Lucian had turned 13.

"Come _on_!"

Thea sat up, startled. "What?" She snarled. She was _not_ a morning person.

"They're here!" Lucian looked into her starling, electric blue eyes. She searched into his soft blue ones, startled to see that they were filled with fear.

Thea stood up and began to gather supplies. Lucian rushed around as well, slinging random objects that they needed over his shoulder.

"Hurry!" Thea called, slinging the last thing over her shoulder: Her bow.

Lucian darted forward, Thea at his heals, just in time to hear a dangerous roar.

A half-man, half-bull creature crashed through the brambles where they had been just seconds ago.

"The Minotaur!" Thea cried, locking eyes with the monster. She turned around and attempted to catch up to Lucian.

"How?" He asked, bewildered. "He was slaughtered by Theseus a long time ago!"

Thea didn't reply, because she had no answer. A light breeze swept across the land, carrying the children's scent to the minotaur. It roared, and began to charge towards them.

Lucian knew what would happen. He was faster than Thea, he knew from the races they sometimes held before bed. But the minotaur was many years old, and very skilled and fast. Thea was already lagging behind, winded from the sprinting. Somehow, Lucian managed to press forward, hardly breaking a sweat. It felt like he had wings on his sandals.

He turned around and caught Thea by the elbows. He hoisted her up to that he was holding her, bridal-style, then turned around and continued to run. She wasn't the lightest load, but she definitely wasn't all that heavy. He managed to carry he and run with ease.

The minotaur roared and thrashed about, hot on Lucian's heels. Thea whimpered, hugging Lucian tightly. She buried her head into his chest as he suddenly made a sharp right turn.

He lifted the younger girl up onto a low branch in a nearby tree, then clambered up himself. He watched the minotaur skid to a halt, having lost their scent and trail. Lucian wrapped a clammy hand around Thea's mouth to keep her from making any noise. She glared sharply at him, but stayed silent.

The wind had died, so now all that was left to do was sit tight and out wait the monster. He shifted ever-so-slightly to a more comfortable position so he could ponder why everything was after him and Thea in the first place.

They weren't that different from others, really, except that Lucian was an amazingly fast runner and could pickpocket anyone without getting caught, and Thea enjoyed thunderbolts and it seemed to rain harder when she was depressed. Neither one of them had ever seen their dad, and they're moms were both crazy. But other than that…nothing.

The wind shifted again, this time at an angle, sending their scent to the monster once again. It roared, turned, and charged at the tree, ramming it's horns into the trunk.

Thea managed a good scream, even with Lucian's hand over her mouth, and he surveyed the area.

The minotaur roared again and slammed into the tree with his full body weight. The tree shook uncontrollably. Lucian was looking around, dread on his face and defeat in his eyes.

"Thea…"He began. It was inevitable. They were going to die. And it would be all his fault. "I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, a bright gold flash turned both Lucian and Thea's attention to the base of the trunk, where the minotaur was.

When that flash faded away, the minotaur was gone, and in it's place was a pile of dust. A new pair of sandals was next to Lucian, with tiny little white wings poking out the sides of them, and a silver bracelet was on Thea's wrist.

Thea gasped and started backwards, nearly falling out of the tree. Lucian caught onto her wrist, the one with the bracelet, to keep her from falling. As he touched it, the bracelet expanded into a giant shield, with Medusa's head imprinted on it. Lucian immediately recoiled in fear. It was scary beyond belief. It looked almost life like.

Thea gasped again as she inspected the shield. "Isn't this…?" She asked. "From Mount Olympus? Oh my gods, this is a _god's_ shield!"

Lucian was barely listening. He was to busy inspecting the pair of sandals next to him. As he picked them up, the little white wings flapped a bit. He slipped his own sandals off of his feet and put the new ones on. They fit perfectly, and the wings flapped excitedly, like they were waiting for the moment he put them on.

The children looked at their new objects, then at each other.

"Are we…heroes?" Thea asked Lucian with wide eyes. "Like Perseus and Theseus?"

Lucian looked back at the younger girl. "I….don't….yes….maybe." He said.

And then they both knew exactly why everyone wanted them dead.

"Lucian!"

It had been five months since they had met. One and a half months since they became 'family'. A half a month since Lucian turned thirteen. One month since they learned they were Demigods, children of Hermes and Zeus. Two days since Thea turned eleven. One and a half-days since they began to be chased by a giant mob of monsters.

"Lucian!" Thea cried again as the Fury pinned her up against the tree, blocking all chances of escape with her leathery wings.

Suddenly, a scream of pain erupted from the Fury as a celestial bronze point of an arrow burst through her chest. She fell down in a cloud of dust, revealing Lucian, holding an arrow.

"Hurry." He said briskly, grabbing her hand and yanking off. "Maia." He murmured, making the wings on his sandals unfurl themselves. He took off into the air, holding onto Thea.

"Maybe would should give them a break." Thea suggested, looking at the wings. "They've been working nonstop for two days."

sthe distance.

A screech sounded behind them. "Alecto! She has been slaughtered!"

Lucian's grimace was made plain in the moonlight as he pressed forward, even faster.

The sound of large wings beating against the wind sounded from behind them. "Faster." Thea commanded.

"I'm trying!" Lucian snapped back, completely focused on the sky in front of him.

"Kill them!" A shriek sounded from behind them. Suddenly, a large crooked, withered hand reached out and snagged Thea from Lucian's arms.

Thea screamed and Lucian stopped dead in his tracks. "Thea!" He screamed, diving after her. The Fury clutched the girl as she cackled, zooming away.

Lucian chased after her, plowing through the branched of skinny trees and brambles, ignoring the scratches they made and a scarlet streams trickled down his face, arms, and legs.

"Lucian!" Thea screamed, somewhere in the distance.

"Thea!" Lucian yelled back. He was so, _so_ focused on finding Thea and getting her back that he didn't even notice as Kampe, another monster who was chasing him, barreled down, plowing right into him, knocking him out of the air.

She pined him to the ground, crouching over him. "Mmm, I enjoy me some _i̱mítheos _meat."

She brought up her hand and pointed to his face with her pointer finger. "Scrumptious." She dug her nail into his flesh, near the corner of his lips and carved an intricate pattern into his face. He screamed in pain as stars clouded his vision.

More screams. Something in the back of his mind told him that they weren't his, but someone else's, someone close to him. "Thea!" He shouted hoarsely.

Kampe laughed. "Oh, that little thing? The Furies just _love _revenge, or didn't you notice? They wanted you, since you killed Alecto, but I called dibs." She hissed. Her black wings flapped in the cool, night air.

"Please," Lucian breathed, crimson blood spilling down his face. "Don't hurt her. Kill me instead. Kill me. Not her."

Kampe laughed once again, a hard, cruel laugh. "Your bravery is admirable, half-blood. _But we spare no one." _She raised her hand up, and brought it down, slashing across his chest.

"Next."

It had been five months since they had met. One and a half months since they became 'family'. A half a month since Lucian turned thirteen. One month since they learned they were Demigods, children of Hermes and Zeus. Three days since Thea turned eleven. Two and a half-days since they began to be chased by a giant mob of monsters. One day since they both died.

Thea sauntered onto the giant inspecting platform, where the judges would pick her apart, naming the good and bad things she'd done in her life.

"Thea Marie Gray. Daughter of Zeus and a mortal. Raised her younger brother, Jace Ethan Gray. Ran away with Lucian Castleman. Fought side-by-side with him, stayed loyal to your newfound 'family'." A man said. He looked like a ghost, only he was a King. Thea felt a thrill when she heard her best friend's, Lucian, name.

"Minos, you know my vote." A man said to his right. To his left, another man who looked rather bored, picked at a string on his jacket.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

King Minos nodded. "Esyluim." He droned. "Next."

Thea was about to step off the plate, when she hesitated and turned around to face the panel of judges again.

"Actually," Thea began slowly. "I was wondering if I could chose Rebirth. Try for Isles of the Blest."

Minos arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Thea nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, then. You may join your friend in the new world. Not to many people dying here. Might as well do something interesting." He snapped his fingers, and Thea found herself at the gates of Hades' palace.

She was at the end of a short line, about 7 people long. And, second in line, was a familiar face, with soft blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Lucian!" Thea cried. They boy turned around, and gave her a giant grin. She rushed forward as the boy enveloped her in a hug. "I never though I'd see you again!"

Lucian laughed and pulled her back, so he could inspect her face. Thea winced as she saw the scars and scratches on his face, and the dried blood on his ripped-open shirt, proof of how he'd died. She probably didn't look to good herself. She was sure they giant red ring around her neck was proof enough of how she'd died- when she appeared in the Underworld, she rejoiced that her head was back on her shoulders.

Lucian pulled her back into a hug. "I missed you." He murmured.

"I missed you, too." Thea whispered back as the line moved forward into the palace.

They were all standing there, in a giant clump, on Hades' yard when in started. Flashes of their previous lives appeared before their eyes as a feeling of weightlessness overcame them. Everything seemed to disappear, as one by one, they all forgot who they were, where they were, and their name.

Only one memory nestled itself in the back of each of their brains, likely to never be seen, but always their. Whether it was when the middle-aged man in gray got married, or the woman in the turquoise toga gave birth, or the 11-year-old girl being promised family, or they 13-year-old boy being told he was loved by someone two years younger than him, the memories were the best each of them had.

A bright flash, and then- nothing.

**A/N: There. Okay, so chapter one, the first life, is done. I really want to know what you think, so let me know in a form of a review! (Hint hint, nudge nudge.) So, please, press the magical blue button below!**

**This story will more tan likely have 3 chapters, one for each life. I hope I update soon, but probably not, because first I have to update LOVE-EVOL, my other story. Which, you can check out at my profile, along with others! And don't forget to vote for your favorite characters in my stories! Vote up to two times on my poll! Get your voice heard- who is your favorite character!**

**I love you all, and I love you more when you review!**

**Read ona nd Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


End file.
